Aire
by Saorii-chan
Summary: Es mi primer fic y sooy muy mala para los resúmenes así que... mejor intenten leerlo y ay me dirán plis!


Aquí está el primer fic que termino en toda mi carrera de escritorucha!!! aplausos bueno como no quiero darles mucho la brasa a los que se atrevan a leer esta historia, sólo quiero decirles que me haría mucha ilusión que al menos lo intentaran y no mueran en el intento.

Y sin más dilación, aquí les dejo con el fan-fic!!

**AIRE **

Hoy era un día normal en la aldea de Konoha, bueno en realidad no del todo, ya que hoy el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena venía a tratar unos asuntos con el Hokage. El Kazekage venía acompañado por sus dos hermanos Kankuro y Temari, y también los acompañaban unos cuantos ninjas que habían viajado a la Arena para acompañar al Kazekage y protegerle de posibles peligros en el camino hacia la Hoja, entre los que se encontraban Shikamaru Nara, que iba sospechosamente cerca de Temari, y Rock Lee que siempre acompañaba al Kazekage en sus viajes a Konoha, aunque el Kazekage aseguraba que no necesitaba la protección de nadie, ya que el podía cuidar de si mismo y además iba acompañado de sus hermanos por si acaso, Naruto siempre insistía en enviarle al menos a dos jounins como protección.

La caravana ya estaba a punto de llegar a Konoha y Gaara de repente se dio cuenta de algo, esta vez no era como siempre, de normal Lee no paraba de darle la lata durante todo el camino desde Suna hasta Konoha y se pasaba el rato dándole charlas sobre el poder de la juventud y sobre cómo aprovecharlo, y eso le extrañaba así que, curioso de naturaleza, decidió interrogar a Lee.

-Lee, estás algo extraño, casi no has hablado durante todo el camino¿estás bien?, no es normal que estés tan serio.

-…

-¿Lee?

De repente Lee cayó fulminado al suelo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡Lee¿Qué ha pasado Gaara? Preguntó Temari, que le había tomado algo de aprecio al joven de las cejas pobladas.

-No lo sé, le estaba preguntando sobre si estaba bien, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio y eso no es muy normal en él, y de repente cayó fulminado.

-Mendokuse. Esto no es bueno, subidlo a mi espalda, yo lo llevaré a Tsunade para que le revise. Dijo Shikamaru, así lo hicieron y el Nara partió con Lee a hombros de rumbo a Konoha, mientras los demás también apretaban el paso para llegar cuánto antes y que así el Nara no descuidara su misión.

Cuando Shikamaru llegó a la Hoja seguido de los otros tres, acudieron rápidamente al Hospital donde dejaron a Lee a cargo de Tsunade, y Gaara, a regañadientes se disponía a partir hacia su reunión con el Rokudaime, cuando de repente este apareció por la puerta del Hospital preguntando que había pasado.

-No lo sabemos Naruto-sama, estábamos ya cerca de aquí cuando de repente se desplomó. Dijo Kankuro.

-Quizás resultó herido en la emboscada que nos tendieron en mitad el desierto… pero… eso no es posible, si es cierto que fue herido¿como fue capaz de aguantar una herida desde allí hasta aquí sin siquiera quejarse? Cuestionó Temari.

Entonces, apareció Sizune por la puerta del box donde estaba Lee y Gaara casi se abalanzó sobre ella en busca de respuestas.

-No se preocupe Kazekage-sama, Lee está estable, parece que recibió una herida bastante grave en el brazo izquierdo, y al parecer el arma con el que le hicieron la herida estaba envenenada.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible¡Ni siquiera dio muestras de haber sido herido!

-Parece como si no le conociera Kazekage-sama, Rock Lee es así, nunca dará muestras de cansancio, dolor, o desesperanza delante de nadie¿o ya no recuerdas el combate de preliminares del examen de chuunin? Comentó Naruto.

-Lo recuerdo, pero aun así, es una actitud muy temeraria¡podría haber muerto! Exclamó Gaara.-Y todo por mi culpa, si no hubiera intentado protegerme en esa emboscada no habría salido herido y no estaríamos aquí en el Hospital.

Entonces salieron Tsunade y Sakura del box y llamaron a Naruto al despacho de Tsunade.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade no baa-chan? Preguntó Naruto con ese aire infantil que aun lo caracterizaba a pesar de sus 23 años de edad.

-Verá Hokage-sama…

-Llámame Naruto Tsunade no baa-chan, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Está bien, Naruto. La situación de Lee es un poco crítica¿recuerdas la operación que le realicé al poco de convertirme en la Godaime?

-Si¿Qué sucede con la operación?

-Verás, Naruto, Tsunade le recomendó a Lee que no hiciera un esfuerzo excesivo con la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, ya que no se había recuperado completamente de todos los daños que le ocasionó el combate. La herida la recibió en su lado izquierdo y sólo con una muy dura rehabilitación podrá recuperarse, pero será absolutamente imposible que vuelva a realizar misiones ninja por su bien. Completó Sakura.

-Pero… ¡Lee es muy fuerte, él no se dará por vencido, ya veréis que lo consigue, él se recuperará! Exclamó Naruto con los ojos húmedos.

-No Naruto, esta vez es imposible la recuperación total, su cuerpo no aguantaría otra pelea, por muy fuerte que sea su espíritu su cuerpo no lo aguantaría y podría quedar paralítico.

Gaara que escuchaba la conversación no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho¿Qué sería ahora de Lee? Toda su vida era ser ninja¿qué pasaría cuando le dijeran que jamás podría volver a realizar misiones ni a combatir?

Una semana después le dieron el alta a Lee que ya estaba casi completamente recuperado, pero aun no se había hecho completamente a la idea de que jamás podría realizar misiones, pero al contrario que en el pasado, esta vez lo aceptaba. La situación casi tenía hasta gracia, porque de hecho, tanto esta lesión como la anterior tenían como desencadenante a la misma persona, pero en situaciones totalmente opuestas. La primera vez, fue en los preliminares de la 3ª fase del examen para chunin, le había tocado combatir contra Gaara, y tras hacer la técnica prohibida de la Flor de Loto oculta, Gaara le destrozó las extremidades del lado izquierdo con su técnica del Ataúd del desierto, tras lo que tuvo que someterse a una complicada operación y tras una larga rehabilitación pudo retomar su carrera como ninja de Konoha; en cambio, esta vez les tendieron una emboscada y perdió su vida como ninja protegiendo a Gaara de un atacante, aun cuando sabía que su escudo de arena podría protegerlo sin problemas, y resultando herido de gravedad. Se hallaban los dos paseando por un parque de Konoha y Gaara ayudaba a Lee a caminar, ya que este aun debía utilizar unas muletas pese a que aun no podía andar con soltura y sus piernas no soportaban del todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-Lee¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que mi escudo me protegería de cualquier ataque, mi arena se ha vuelto mucho más rápida y además estábamos en mi elemento, en el desierto soy absolutamente invencible y lo sabes¿por qué te arriesgaste de ese modo?

-Porque… porque en ese momento no pensé en que tu escudo te podría proteger, sólo vi que te iban a atacar y que estabas desprotegido y… y…-un pequeño sollozo le complicó la tarea de hablar- ¡y yo no se que haría si te perdiera Gaara!

-Lee… Entonces el de la arena hizo algo que Lee no se esperaba, ya que aunque llevaban ya un año como pareja, o precisamente por eso, sabía que Gaara no era muy dado a demostraciones de cariño y menos en público. Lee se sintió rodeado por unos brazos cálidos y sintió cómo el pelirrojo le estrechaba en un suave pero firme abrazo, y lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado pensando en que habría pasado si hubiera perdido al hombre que más amaba, porque eso era él, era el hombre al que amaba por encima de todas las cosas, el hombre que con tan solo dos simples palabras podía hacerle sentir el muchacho más feliz del universo. Gaara no sabía que decir o hacer para calmar a Lee que seguía sollozando acurrucado en su pecho como un niño pequeño, así que sólo estrechó el abrazo y esperó a que Lee se calmara lentamente. Tras media hora de llanto por parte de Lee, Gaara observó un cambio en la respiración de Lee, y notó que el agarre sobre sus ropas se había aflojado, entonces se asustó al pensar en una posible recaída a causa del veneno, pero respiró aliviado al ver que, después de tanto llorar, Lee había quedado agotado y se había dormido.

El pelirrojo cargó con el cuerpo del discípulo de Gai y lo llevó al apartamento del pelinegro.

Una ves en el apartamento, tumbó al susodicho en la cama de su habitación para que descansara y se dispuso a preparar una cena ligera.

A la media hora, despertó a Lee para que tomara algo, alegando (¿alegar es con h o sin? xDD) que no era sano acostarse sin haber tomado nada estando convaleciente.

Terminaron de cenar, y aunque Gaara intentó impedirlo a toda costa, le fue imposible evitar que Lee fregara todos los trastos de la cena.

Después de fregar y recogerlo todo, se fueron a dormir cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

A mitad de la noche el contenedor del shukaku sintió la puerta abrirse y se sorprendió mucho al reconocer el perfil de Lee.

-¿Qué ocurre Lee¿Te sientes mal?

El joven discípulo de Gai negó con la cabeza y se acercó hacia la cama.

-Gaara¿puedo dormir contigo? Me siento solo y tengo frío.

Al oír las palabras del moreno, se comenzó a librar una batalla de colores entre el rostro de Gaara y su pelo por ver cual tenía un rojo más escandaloso.

-Etto… si, cla… claro. Dijo Gaara haciéndose a un lado para hacerle un hueco a Lee entre las sábanas, ya que aunque estaban en pleno invierno, Gaara estaba tan acostumbrado al frío nocturno del desierto que le molestaban todas las mantas y dormía solo con una fina sábana de tela y una de franela encima (para quien no lo sepa las sábanas de franela son como unas mantas muy finas que no abrigan en exceso pero si dan un calorcillo muy agradable .)

-¿Cómo puedes dormir sólo con una sabanita¿No tienes frío? ToT. Preguntó Lee muerto de frío.

-Es por el clima del desierto, estoy acostumbrado al frío. Dijo Gaara sintiendo cómo Lee se pegaba mucho a él.

Lee se acurrucó aun más hasta quedar hecho un ovillo tembloroso bajo las sábanas, entonces, Gaara se levantó y tembló un poco debido al airecillo fresco que se colaba por una rendija de la ventana y por haber abandonado el agradable calor que le proporcionaban las sábanas.

-¿A dónde vas? preguntó Lee con un gracioso puchero que hizo sonreír a Gaara (que siniestro, Gaara sonriendo)

A los pocos segundos Gaara volvió con una manta y la puso sobre la cama.

-No es sano que duermas tan destapado, te constiparás.

-Pero, entonces tú pasarás calor. Dijo Lee con carita de pena (kyaaaaaa!!! que mosno)

-Sobreviviré, además tú estás convaleciente, si te resfrías Tsunade me matará.

Entonces el pelirrojo deslizó un brazo sobre la cintura de Lee en un tierno y cálido abrazo y así se durmieron, abrazados el uno al otro.

Fin!!!

Gaara: Pero que es esto?? Saori ese no soy yo!!! eres una escritorucha de quinta!!!

Saori: ToT Gomen!!! pero esque yo se que en el fondo eres una gran persona!!

Lee: Ains Gaara deja a la pobre chiquilla, además yo creo que estabas muy cuco en este fic!!

Gaara: (colorado) Nadie te pidió tu opinión!!!

Innersaori: Bah!! Saori, en serio piensas que alguien leerá esto??¬¬

Saori: Se intenta!! y ya cállense todos!!

Si estáis leyendo esto es porque habeis sobrevivido a mi historia y no os habeis muerto de aburrimiento, de espanto por un Gaara tan meloso o de sobredosis de azúcar por parte de Gaara. Bueno, sé que no es gran cosa de fic pero, me hacía ilu hacer un GaaLee, y me dio la vena xDD sé que el título no tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero es que en un principio era un songfic xD bueno, solo espero que me dejen algun review, este es el primer fic que termino y me haría ilusión que me dejaran tambien alguna crítica (pero sin pasarse ne?) para que pueda mejorar.

Muchos kisses a quienes hayan sobrevivido!! y porfa dejen reviews!!


End file.
